


No More 'Doctor's Orders'

by xoxoMouse



Series: PJO Personal Canon (Solangelo Centric) [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst?, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, First Fight, Fix It Fic, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, I don't remember if Will says 'Doctors orders' in toa but i dont care, I guess this counts as a fight, M/M, PJOverse, Post BoO, Pre toa, Pre-Established Relationship, Slice of Life, We are ADDRESSING IT, We are addressing Doctor's Orders, canonverse, chb, infirmary, it can be both :'/, short and sweet, soft, solangelo, that series is barely canon, the boys have honest conversations about their relationship, tw malnourishment mention, tw medical agency issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/xoxoMouse
Summary: Nico tells Will if he keeps trying to order him around their relationship won't last much longer.(Written for day 2 of Solangeloweek2020, Infirmary)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO Personal Canon (Solangelo Centric) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	No More 'Doctor's Orders'

**Author's Note:**

> There was a recent discussion on tumblr regarding Nico's agency with his own medical care and the things that were pointed out made me feel icky about the way we as a fandom treat the boys sometimes. So I wrote this. I won't be using the words 'Doctor's oders' in my fanfictions anymore. Any of my fics that already contain it are going to stay as they are because even though I do think Will didn't mean harm by saying it, it's a slippery slope. Most of my canonverse fics are connected, so if he says it consider it pre-the-conversation-they-have-here. Also Rick wrote him saying that and Rick has a reputation of problematic shit, so are we really surprised? Anyway listen to disabled people when they speak and please enjoy the fic. <3

It was sweltering hot in the camp that day, probably the last truly hot day of the year before things started to cool down for fall—but that didn’t make anyone keen to spend the day sweating. No clouds mottled the expanse of blue sky overhead and when there was a scarce gust of wind all it id was send waves of thick, humid air over their already perspiring skin. 

Will had a shift that day, so he was taking lunch in the infirmary while he did paperwork. Nico was there with him, keeping him company and playing a game of  Mythomagic against himself. There was an  oscillating fan in the corner that ticked every time it changed directions to blow more hot air around the room.

“Hey, Sunshine, you haven’t eaten since breakfast,” Will said. He held out half of his  pb&j sandwich to Nico.

He shook his head. “I’m not hungry. I’ll eat at dinner when things cool off.”

Will shook his head. “Dude, you ate at six am. It’s three. It’s not good for you to go too long between meals.”

“Relax, I’ve built up strength in the last few months. I won’t keel over.” It was true that Nico had been  severely malnourished after his run-in with the twin giants and subsequent quest to return the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-blood, but his recovery had been solid, and skipping lunch wouldn’t kill him.

“I know but...I worry. C’mon, half a sandwich. Doctor’s orders.”

Nico frowned and set his cards aside, facedown on the floor out of habit even if there was no one trying to peek at his deck. “Stop doing that,” he muttered.

Will set the sandwich back on the plate. “What do you mean?”

Nico was serious all of a sudden. This wasn’t one of the usual looks Will got from him. He was used to shy smiles and eyerolls at his bad attempts at flirting. He knew the difference between Nico’s resting neutral expression that to an outsider looked like a scowl and the neutral expression he used to hide what he was actually feeling. Nico looked... mad at him.

He continued, “I mean you don’t get to order me around. Not because you’re my boyfriend and not because you’re my doctor. Or whatever it is you are before you actually get a medical  license .”

Will nodded, mouth pressed into a thin line. “Wow. Okay.”

“Don’t  _ ‘Wow. Okay.’ _ me. I know how to take care of myself. Maybe you don’t remember but I’ve been doing that longer than you’ve been alive.”

“Sometimes you act like such a know-it-all, Nico. Of course I  _ know  _ you can take care of yourself.”

“Then act like it!” Nico stood from his spot on the tiled floor and crossed his arms over his chest, pacing. “The only reason I almost died this Summer is because I was going to let myself. Maybe I needed a little help at first to get used to the idea I might live another year, and I’m glad you were there to help me. I’m glad it was you. But you’re  _ not  _ my therapist; I already have one of those. And I  _ am  _ a know-it-all when it comes to my own health. So if you don’t stop trying to be my doctor, you’re  _ not  _ going to last much longer as my boyfriend.”

Will took a moment to let Nico’s words sink in. After his moment was up, he nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting and it’ll change. No doctor should be pushing you around, regardless of intentions, it’s dangerous.”

Nico’s sigh of relief was audible. “Thank you.”

The swivel chair squeaked when Will stood up and opened his arms. “Hug?”

Nico bit his lip but crossed the distance and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend anyway. “You’re sweaty and gross,” he murmured but didn’t take that as reason enough to let go just yet.

He’d hit a growth spurt recently and had shot up. They were just about the same height, so Will’s head fit in the crook of Nico’s head and shoulder perfectly. “And your hair is greasy. You’re still my favorite person, though.”

Nico pushed him off playfully and pecked him on the cheek. “Yeah, yeah, ditto.”

He returned to his desk and made a note on a post-it. “I’m going to transfer your patient files to Drew. Is that okay or do you have someone else in mind?”

“She sewed your ear up when Harley accidentally nicked it with an arrow last month?”

Will nodded. “I trust her with my life and all of my extremities.”

Nico shrugged, opening a window by Will’s desk even though technically all it did was let the hot air from outside mix with the hot air that had been trapped in the room. “Well, I suppose if you trust her  _ that  _ much she can be trusted with my future medical care.”

Will laughed, rolled his eyes, and stuck a sticky note with a little lopsided heart onto Nico’s forehead. “We’re okay, though?” He asked.

Nico smiled and took his hand, feeling his heartbeat in his palm before squeezing it and returning to his one-man-game of Mythomagic. 

“We’re good, Will. Neither of us gives up on anything without a fight, right?”

“Yeah,” He agreed. “We’re too stubborn.”

Nico smiled, one that reached his eyes and crinkled the skin in the corners. That was the smile that gave Will butterflies and set him at ease all at once.

“Then I don’t think we’ll be giving up on each other anytime soon.”


End file.
